


Hero

by Forthediehards



Series: Fallen Angels [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Kaj and Sa'ti meet in Fallen Angels verse, M/M, Sa'ti gets to be a big hero :'), Saving lives is harder than it looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't breathe a word as he leaps at the blue-haired angel and begins to fiddle with the collar nervously. He's seen Myde do this a million times, hell, he's gone through this in practice just as many times, but this is the first time he's ever run into an angel, a real living and breathing angel, with a death contraption hugging his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sa'ti is an original character of my own creation, and Kaj is the main character in my friend's webcomic called Quench. Please check it out!

When Sa'ti pulls the angel off of Alaric, he isn't so much as fazed to see the collar around his neck. In the dark night, a bright red light flashes ominously over a flickering pulse point and stings Sa'ti's eyes.

 

He doesn't breathe a word as he leaps at the blue-haired angel and begins to fiddle with the collar nervously. He's seen Myde do this a million times, hell, he's gone through this in practice just as many times, but this is the first time he's ever run into an angel, a real living and breathing angel, with a death contraption hugging his neck.

 

The boy is panicking, Sa'ti can feel his thundering pulse against his fingers and hear his shaky breaths as the pads of his fingers search for the release. Never once does the angel tell him to hurry, but Sa'ti can read the fear in his eyes and he thinks that maybe he's just too afraid to say anything at all.

 

"You're going to be alright." Sa'ti tells him, feeling his own anxiety flare up as he searches in vain for the damned release on the collar. The situation is only made more tense when a low toned beeping fills the air.

 

And then the angel really panics.

 

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It's okay," Sa'ti tries once more, sliding his fingers around more frantically. He finally feels the tiny release button and flips it without a second thought, but what was it he has to do next? Something about a latch… "Tell me your name. What's your name?"

 

The angel looks less than willing to make small talk, not that Sa'ti can blame him, but finally he speaks up and mutters his name in the smallest voice. "Kaj."

 

"Kaj, huh? That's a nice name. Listen to me Kaj, I want you to breathe. I'm going to get this collar off of you, but I need you to stay calm, okay?"  
Kaj offers a scared whimper in response, but Sa'ti is far too busy working on the collar to hear it. He would be surprised to hear anything over the loud pounding of his heart.

 

The beeping begins to accelerate as Sa'ti flips up the clasp. He only has twenty seconds left to get the damned thing off before it blows up and he's starting to work up a sweat. Last thing he has to do is unbuckle it and throw it as far away from them as he can but with the way his fingers are trembling it's going to prove to be a difficult task.

 

He hears Myde curse from somewhere to his left, "God damn it, Sa'ti, move over!" but his feet are frozen in place. He's almost got the buckle, all he has to do is…

 

Got it.

 

He throws the collar further than he's ever thrown anything in his life, and half way to its destination it blows itself to pieces. Kaj jumps out of his skin and covers his ears with his hands, and all Sa'ti can think to do is pull the angel to his chest and hold him so tightly.

 

"You're okay," He says softly, shielding Kaj from all the debris sprinkling down over them. Myde is breathing hard at his side, but he mutters a heartfelt congratulation and then leaves them alone to have a moment. "You're okay. I've got you. I've got you."

 

Kaj is trembling in Sa'ti's arms, and his heartbeat is so quick that it feels just like a gentle flutter at his side.

 

He holds Kaj for a few minutes until his grip begins to go slack, and Sa'ti gladly lets him go so he can have his space to breathe.

 

"You alright?" He asks softly, and when Kaj's gaze meets his own, his heart seizes up in his chest.

 

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my friend's webcomic! Http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com Kaj is the main character and he's absolutely adorable! I have her permission to use her characters in my works.


End file.
